


Alexander Loves John

by AnotherMusicalDork



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tired Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherMusicalDork/pseuds/AnotherMusicalDork
Summary: Alex is tired from college and seeks comfort in his boyfriend.





	Alexander Loves John

John sat on the bed, lazily scrolling. He heard keys in the door. "Hello," he chimed from routine since Alex couldn't see him from the door. Silence. "Alex?"

"Yeah, sorry, hi!" He replied. He shuffled into their bedroom and immediately opened his laptop at his desk. He must have a paper or something, John thought. The familiar sound of his keyboard filled their tiny, shared apartment they'd gotten this year. Now that they were juniors, they were sort of over dorms. Neither had much to go home to anyway, so they just moved in together.

"Don't stay up writing again, it's already eleven," he mumbled.

"I don't have motivation for that," Alexander muttered back. John raised his eyebrows and glanced up at his boyfriend. That was strange. Whatever, maybe he was just going to relax for once. He returned to his phone.

An hour passed and Alex closed his laptop and sighed, ran his fingers through his hair, messed up his ponytail. "Y'alright?" John chimed, locked his phone and put it on the nightstand.

"Gimme a minute," Alexander replied quietly. So, he did, nervously. Alex got up, swapped his jeans for some sweatpants, and collapsed onto their bed.

"You okay, hun?" John wrapped his arm around him.

"I'll be fine." He grinned. "I'll just pull a pre-SAT and brew my morning coffee with monster."

"How are you alive?" John chuckled.

"I don't know," Alexander groaned. "It's so close to summer break, why now am I getting so overwhelmed?"

"So, even you can be exhausted."

"Shut up," he laughed, buried his head into John's side, and wrapped his arms around him. John turned off his lamp and turned to Alex. He ran his hand through his hair, tugged off his hair tie and put it on his wrist instead, played with his hair.

"Hey, John?"

"Hm?"

"I love you." John's fingers slowed.

"What?" His cheeks burned. Alex had strategically placed his head against John's chest so he could hear his heart suddenly surge.

"I love you, John." Alex looked up to meet his eyes. John's smile spread from ear to ear.

"Say it again," he requested. Alex snickered.

"I love you, you dork-" John pressed their lips together, Alex had to force himself not to let the relieved laughter bubbling inside him to spill out, but he couldn't stop from smiling into the kiss. His arms around John tightened and their legs intertwined.

"Hey, Alex," John muttered, just barely pulled back enough to speak.

"Hm?" Alexander mimicked.

"I love you, too," he beamed. Alexander laughed and pecked his nose, his cheeks, anything he could reach. All the while, John laughed along until Alex's lips found his again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at alexandjohn-answer.tumblr.com !


End file.
